


Empirical Knowledge

by Tanaqui



Category: Miracles (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul would never have expected Keel to get the better of him in a fistfight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empirical Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Scribbler for encouraging me to write this first drabble in this fandom.

Paul gingerly tested his jaw. “Where d’you learn to fight like that, anyway?”

Keel gave him one of those looks. Paul wasn’t terribly surprised when he countered with a question of his own. “Where did you?”

Paul laughed. “Schoolyard at St Jerome’s.”

Keel steepled his fingers and, much to Paul’s surprise, gave him an answer to his own question. “I quickly realized when I began my investigations that I needed to be prepared against all forms of attack. I… analyzed various martial arts and took classes in Aikido.” A pause. “Then Evelyn taught me what I really needed to know.”


End file.
